1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack, a method of controlling a battery pack, and a driving system of an electro-mechanical apparatus including a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for improved secondary (e.g., rechargeable) batteries continues to rise in order to meet the requirements of next-generate electric and hybrid vehicles, and also various types of mobile devices including but not limited to portable computers, mobile telephones, and cameras.
When used in hybrid vehicle, electric vehicle, electric bicycle, golf car, or other electro-mechanical apparatus, the motor of the vehicle or apparatus may not only be used as a rotational driving source powered by the secondary battery, but also as a power source that regenerates energy based on movement of the engine and wheels.
Charging and discharging of the secondary battery may be controlled to protect against over-charged or over-discharged conditions. However, when the same method is used for charging, the stability of a battery pack including the secondary battery may deteriorate and/or use of the regenerated energy may be inefficient.